1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a compact-sized composite working lathe having a workpiece handling device in addition to a spindle for subjecting workpieces to various machining processes.
2. Description of the related art
Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2003-25169 (patent document 1) discloses a composite working lathe having, in addition to a spindle for gripping workpieces, a device for receiving the workpiece from the spindle and subjecting the same to further machining.
The lathe disclosed in the above-mentioned patent document is a device for machining a barlike workpiece, comprising a spindle as first holder for holding the workpiece, and a second holder in addition to a tool rest.
The second holder is arranged on a support that pivots around a vertical axis.